Apple Juice
by Regalofwritters
Summary: Emma hasn't been with her queen for three weeks. Time takes a tool on her and she wants her more than ever. The hot and bothered blonde will do ANYTHING to get her in bed sooner rather than later warning: delicious smut my dears and mentions of a provocative photo being sent ;)


Emma had been sexually frustrated all day. Regina had started something this morning before rushing out the door, and Emma couldn't take her mind off what shed do to that mayor when she got home. (if she could make it that long.) _Emma sat up off the bed groggily rubbing her eyes, to find the sight of a gorgeous brunette changing in a hurry."do you have to go?" Emma asks half asleep, but awake enough to make her question noted with a whine. "Yes dear, I'm afraid so. I'm quite late for an important meeting." Emma let's out a groan flopping back on the bed with a not very gracefully oof! "You PROMISED me morning sex." the blonde grumbles pouting. She didn't mean to be so child like, but it had been way to long since she had seen those gorgeous legs bare, let alone the beautiful sight between them. The brunette looks up at her pouting princess as she zips her pencil skirt up. She can't help but let out a giggle at how much of an effect she has on the young sheriff. She turns to her closet to pick out a blouse to match the skirt, but pauses when a playful thought comes to mind. She knows these few weeks have been hard on Emma, hell if she was honest they'd been hard on her too. Between the late nights at the office and the early rush in's to work. They had almost no time to "satisfy" one another and Regina missed it. She turns around and walks, no, stalks over to her pouting princess. The confident woman places her knees on the bed, before crawling over Emma on all fours. "No need to pout, I'll be back tonight and I promise since you let me sleep last night without protesting, which if I might add you are making up for now, I WILL make it up to you." She growls into the blondes ear. Emma immediately shudders at the feeling of Regina's hot breath against her lobe. Regina notices this, and smirks causing her to be prideful and a bit cocky leaning down to kiss the blonde hard. Emma immediately opens up and moans at the feeling of her, all her senses lighting up at once. Regina taste of apples and smells like cinnamon and a sensual perfume. Emma gets brought out of her haze when she feels the brunette bite on her lip gently making a low moan bubble in her throat. Regina opens her mouth letting Emma's tongue slip past her lips and instantly fight against her own for dominance. She leans into the blondes kiss not wanting to break for air when she feels the blonde slender leg wrap around her waist and rock her hips upward. She breaks the kiss leaning down to kiss Emma's neck all the while slipping her hand down to rub up and down the thigh wrapped around her waist before she gently unhooks it. Emma breaks the kiss looking up at Regina confused. "I need to go, dear. I did not expect this to get so...heated." she smirks. Emma looks up at the smirking tease unamused. "Well no shit it got heated! We had amazing sex for weeks before you got this promotion and now we haven't even made out for two!" Regina bites her lip feeling guilty because it is true. "I am sorry, but as I said, I'll make it up to you when I get back." Emma shakes her head in protest. "But I'm already so wet. You cannot leave me like this." she whines. At this Regina chuckles even though she has no room to, she's glad she did not wear a thong or else she feels as if her arousal would be dripping down her thighs right now. She climbs off the blonde and the bed going back to the closet and picking a Satan purple blouse pulling it over her head and tucking it into her skirt. She then grabs the black heels she picked out, rushes back to the bed to kiss the pouting aroused Emma on the forehead, and leaves the room in a hurry._

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sits on a stool at the kitchen island in a black lace bra and matching boy shirts, to lazy to find clothes since she had the mansion to herself for the day. Henry was at school and then going to a friends house for the weekend. She nibbles on some strawberries recalling what happened this morning and getting aroused all over again. She had tried a cold shower, which was affective until now. She missed her Gina. She knows she's in a meeting but she can't help herself. Emma pulls her black iPhone out, which her parents had gotten her when she became sheriff, as a present. She types away quickly with her velvet red painted finger nails.  
Meanwhile, Regina Is bored out of her mind at this meeting. She hurried her ass out of the house this morning trying to get here asap and the meeting wasn't even important like she thought it was. She mentally scolds herself for not just giving into Emma and her desires this morning. When Regina is about to excuse her self to use the ladies room to stall time she feels her phone buzz. She looks around to see if anyone notices before she glances at it.  
Emma Swan: I miss you.:'(  
Regina smiles at the text before nonchalantly typing away at her keyboard.  
Emma is glad to hear her phone buzz within minutes.  
Mayor Mills: The feeling is mutual, I promise you.  
Emma types back with a grin on her face.  
Regina once again feels her phone buzz pulling it out.  
Emma Swan: Meetings that entertaining Hugh?:b  
Regina smiles again rolling her eyes replying..  
: No, they are discussing blueprints for the new playground, I do not even need to be here really, but being mayor and all.  
Emma replies within minutes yet again.  
Emma Swan: I'm sorry babe, to be fair I tried to get you to stay this morning.  
Regina tunes the meeting out, she doesn't even try hiding her phone anymore. She's the mayor afterall.  
Emma realizes Reginas replying way faster now, and she gets excited.  
Mayor Mills: Yes, and I am regretting not taking you up on that offer immensely.  
Emma Swan: really?;)  
Mayor Mills: yes.  
Regina gets no reply from Emma for what seems like a half an hour before feeling her phone buzz again.  
Emma Swan: sorry my phone died, needed to charge it..it needed apple juice. Lol!  
Regina laughs out loud just alittle bit.  
Mayor Mills: That was so cheesy.:)  
Emma Swan: Wine and cheese sound great tonight.;)  
Mayor Mills: What about dinner?  
Emma Swan: Ya know what they say, take her out for dinner and eat her out for dinner.:b  
Mayor Mills: Should I schedule an appt. With Archie for you?  
Emma Swan: Go ahead. I will tell him I am sexually frustrated and that my girlfriend has not done me in weeks would he like to help me out.  
Regina makes a disgusted face and snickers at this.  
Mayor Mills: Ew. I am not amused.  
Emma chuckles knowing Regina got jealous.  
Emma Swan: Hey! Archies not bad, ya know...if you squint alittle, and...shut the lights off! XD  
Regina can't help but laugh out loud at that.  
Mayor Mills: Miss Swan, that's terrible!  
Emma Swan: Punish me for it then.;)  
Regina feels herself immediately blush reading the text.  
Mayor Mills: Not now Emma, meeting remember?  
Emma Swan: You said it wasn't important.:b  
Mayor Mills: Okay, but I have a long day ahead of me and I do not need distractions.  
Emma walks over to the fruit bowl before going to the camera app on her phone.  
Emma Swan: New picture message!  
Regina swallows, god knows what she's awaiting. She slides her finger across the notification having a message and picture appear.  
Emma Swan: What? Like this?  
Emma sent the mayor a picture of herself licking a peach suggestively with obvious juice dripping onto her chin. Regina felt like she could not breath as her eyes got wide, quickly clicking out of the picture in fear someone might see.  
Mayor Mills: WTF Emma!?  
Emma Swan: I'm so wet Regina.  
At this point Emma is bored and Horney which is a bad combination. She knows Regina Is as anxious as she is, why not tease her a bit. She deserved it after the stunt she pulled this morning. Regina felt a heat of arousal go straight to her core reading the blondes confession.  
Mayor Mills: Stop.  
Emma Swan: oh god Regina! I want you so bad.  
Emma types smirking.  
Regina has to swallow a whimper.  
Mayor Mills: Please, Emma.  
Emma Swan: Mm, you know I love it when you beg.  
Mayor mills: Your driving me nuts.  
Emma Swan: I just want your hard nipples in my mouth.  
Mayor Mills: Oh god, Emma!  
Emma Swan: Hmm?  
Regina has her legs crossed and is squirming in her chair trying to focus.  
Mayor Mills: I want you to ok. Please stop, I'm asking you nicely. I cannot walk around this wet the rest of the day.  
Emma Swan: Aw, baby your wet? I wish I could clean it up for you. Just lap at your soaked pussy for hours.  
Mayor Mills: Please!  
Emma Swan: Can you picture me crawling under that table fingering your aching center while you try to focus on politics.  
Regina had had it. She excused herself to her office claiming to feel light headed. As soon as she got there she locked her door and called the wanton blonde.  
Emma looked down to see an incoming call from Regina and eagerly pushed answer.  
"Well hello there Madame mayor." Emma says innocently. "shutup! What you just pulled was not cool. I had to excuse myself in fear of soaking through my skirt onto my seat." Emma nearly moans at picturing Regina squirming in her delicious skirt. "sorry, I'm just so horneyyy." Regina scoffs. "well so am I thanks to you." She hears Emma giggle. "well then...cummm home soon" Emma purrs purposely making dirty word play and with that she hangs up SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After their sexting scene earlier that afternoon, Emma was miserable. She couldn't focus at all. It was 9 pm now and she was still thinking about sex, especially now as she lay in the mayors big queen sized bed. She ached so much. She wanted to touch herself so much. She was so tempeted that she had to read and then turn on the tv to distract herself. Regina was miserable all day trying not to focus on what was awaiting her at home. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and at 10:30 she left her office and ventured home. When she got inside she took her heels off immediately slumping against the door. Her feet ached so much. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack next to the stairs before venturing anxiously to her bedroom. She walked into a room lit with candles and a passed out Emma Swan on her bed. She chuckled at the sight before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out with damp hair and a robe on Emma was still asleep. She had to admit she was alittle disappointed but she was also grateful because she was sleepy as well. She put on a Maroon bra with lace trim and a plain black lace thong before slipping into bed next to Emma. As soon as she got settled she felt the bed shift and Emma turn away from Regina lying on her side. Regina scooted closer spooning Emma smelling her vanilla shampoo. She wanted to sleep, she really did. But with the dim lighting and romantic candles she wanted sex more than anything. She had to wake Emma up. Before she could stop herself she leaned into Emma brushing her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. She felt the blonde move against her. She smirked and then bit down gently where she kissed. With that Emma's eyes shot open. "Hey gorgeous, I'm home." Regina whispered seductively in her ear. Emma turned over to face the brunette. "Finally, I've been waiting all day." she says equally as flirty before kissing Regina hard on the mouth, tangling her fingers in her short dark hair. The older woman immediately rolls on-top of the blonde not breaking their kiss. "You feel so good." Emma moans into Reginas neck, her skin heated instantly under the feeling of Regina atop her. Regina sighs happily kissing the blonde again stroking her side with her thumb."I intend to make you feel even better dear." says the mayor chuckling seductively reaching up to palm the sheriffs breast in her hand, letting her finger graze her perk nipple outside her bra. Emma instantly responds with a sharp gasp, arching her body into the sexy woman's hand. "Take this off." Regina says forcefully. Emma instantly reaches behind her back unhooking her bra in one swift motion."You too." she says sliding the bra off flinging it onto the floor next to them. Regina sits up, resting her center against the blondes pelvis as she slowly removes her bra, making a show of sliding her straps down, before tossing it and leaning back down to kiss the gawking Emma. Emma instantly smashes her lips into her queens again, never wanting to stop. She reaches down to cup her lovers perfect bare breast twisting her hard peak before squeezing gently. Regina breaks the kiss moaning, jutting her hips alittle when she feels the affect Emma has on her. "God Emma." Regina whispers against her neck. Emma chuckles and moves to do the same to the other. Regina wants the upper hand. As much as she loves what the blonde is doing, she owes her for all these weeks lost. "Stop." Regina says trying so hard to sound convincing and stern. "I don't think you want me to." the blonde says seductively still teasing her perk breast until her nipples ache. Regina pulls her hand away with all her might. "You first, dear." Emma giggles excitedly. "Oh, well if you insist." Regina rolls her eyes at the giggling woman's subtleness. She leans down to kiss Emma's neck, trailing a line from her neck to her jaw and sucking the pulse point. "Tell me how bad you want me." Regina whispers into the blondes ear before nipping at her lobe. Emma swallows a groan at the woman's blunt demand. "Y-You already know Regina." the blonde whines out. At this Regina reaches between the two of them cupping the blonde outside her thin lace panties hard. "Your right, I do. You are dripping all over my Egyptian cotton sheets dear." Emma's eyes flutter and she immediately bucks against the woman's hand begging for some sort of friction. Regina pulls her hand away chuckling into the nape of the anxious ones neck. "Not so fast. What you did today was mean. You don't deserve your release right away." Emma throws her head back in defeat. "I'm sorry, okay! But you have made me wait for weeks, and this morning you made me throb so much it felt as if I had two hearts. Please! I need you!" the blonde whimpers out. Regina looks down at her considering what the honest girl had just said, before giving her a devious smirk. "Oh calm down, you'll get your release, just not until you work for it." At that Regina sticks the side of her thumb in her mouth, wetting it and brings it down to the blondes nipple circling it before biting into Emma's pulse point again. "You are going to kill me." Emma says in a half moan, half whimper. The woman ignores her, kissing her way down to the valley of her breast, and licking a line up and down. "Why are you so evil?!" Emma asks through clenched teeth and a shortening of breath. "Oh shutup. Your lucky I am not tying you up." she responds before licking one of Emmas rock hard nipples before blowing on it. Emma arches her back trying to get Regina to take it in fully. "Patience my Love, patience." The blonde lets out a frustrated sigh. Regina chuckles before wanting to satisfy her own watering mouth, slowly leaning forward and sucking hard and direct on the blondes nipple. Emma whimpers and arches her back again. Regina continues this for quite sometime on both her breasts, differing between kiss, licks, bites, and tugs. Emma had been short of breath and panting by the time she felt the womans soft seductive lips move lower to her navel giving a long lick. Emmas stomach clenches and her legs instinctively close. Regina looks up at the blonde before gently spreading her legs apart again and chuckling at the evident arousal on Emma's inner thighs. "Aww you poor thing, I've created an unmapped ocean!" she chuckles again before leaning down and licking the arousal off. Emma immediately squirms at the touch. "Please." the blonde says in barely a whisper. "Please what? Regina says playing at the lace trimming of Emma's soaked boy shorts. "Touch me." she says in a half whine. "I am dear."  
Regina says with a shrug and a smirk, knowing she's torturing the squirming sheriff. "You know what I mean." Emma says irritated. Regina raises an eyebrow at her sultry tone. "Why so grumpy, tell me what you want and you shall have it." Emma is sick of the games, if she doesn't come soon she will burst. "God Regina, I just want to feel you here." she brings the brunettes hand to her center and gasps. "Feel how ready I am. I want to feel you in me. I want to feel your mouth against me. Please don't make me wait anymore. Please!" she says ashamed she sounds so pitiful but not being able to contain it. Regina is shocked at Emma's outburst, but very pleased as well. " All you had to do was ask." she chuckles before sliding Emma's panties down with her teeth. When she throws them aside she gasps. Emma was not lying when she said she was wet. In fact, it appeared to be an understatement. The blonde was glistening and what looked to her like dripping. Her clit was so swollen peeking out of her folds. Regina knew it was rock hard. Curiosity and desire got the best of her. She reached out and ran her finger against the numb. She felt an instant throb an heard a shutter out of Emma. Regina did this again pressing harder this time and blowing. "Fuck!" she hear Emma cry as she bucked her hips upward. Regina smiled at that, gaining confidence and leaning down finally tasting the blonde. She tasted amazing, Regina could not get enough. She used her lips to part the blondes folds as her tongue lapped out flicking against the hard bud they shielded. Emma had been screaming recklessly and now had her fingers wrapped in Regina's hair bucking mercifully against her face. "oh god!..regina!..Mm." Emma moans out wantonly. Regina flicks her tongue faster, biting the nub, gently before plunging a finger into her silky heat. She immediately feels the woman's walls clench and then unclench. Emma's eyes roll back in her head when she feels Regina enter her. "I'm so close!...don't stop baby!" Emma mewls. Regina pumps harder before adding another finger. Emma screams, and I mean literally screams. "Ah!...yes! Harder!" Regina goes as fast as she can feeling her jaw start to ache as she sucks harder and curls her fingers upward. She hits /that spot/ and pumps against it. "oh. My. God! I'm gonna-UHHHH!" and with that Emma comes hard. A spurt of juices rushing out of her onto Regina's fingers and mouth. She shakes and stutters wondering if she will ever come down from this. Regina waits for her to stop clenching around her fingers before pulling out smoothly, and licking her hand and wrist clean. Emma waits till her breathing subsides and her body stops trembling before speaking. "Wow." Regina chuckles pulling herself off her knees and standing up. "Come here." Emma motions to Regina. Regina shakes her head and walks towards the nightstand where she hears her phone buzz. She looks at it, just an annoying email. She walks towards the door. Emma watches her cautiously. "Wait! Don't go! Not work again." Regina smiles and shakes her head. "I am not." the blonde cocks her head to the side confused. "Then what are you doing?.." Regina, still smiling, bends down into her purse next to the door, reaching in to pull out a phone charger. "My phone needs apple juice." 


End file.
